Thea, Queen of the Seas
by rosesakura437
Summary: Princess Thea Butterfly, future Queen of Mewni, is learning how to use her wand and becoming a Queen. Later on, she has her daughter, Lyric Butterfly, and tries to teach her the best that she can of the Butterfly traditions. Which is easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

"_Waves of the ocean bend at her will,_

_with the might of a thousand storms,_

_Wielding her trident with a flawless skill,_

_the limits of magic she refused to conform."_

Thea's PoV:

I brushed my long teal hair. I then put on my favorite dark blue dress. It had short sleeves and wavy ends on the bottom of the dress. I was soo excited! Today was my 14th birthday and I was going to be given our royal family heirloom! The royal magical wand of the Butterflys! I could barely even think! I ran downstairs to meet my mom and dad in the throne room. My mother, Queen Artemis, held her wand beside her, like always. It was a bow and arrow shaped wand, with leafy vines adorned on it. She had light green hair, like grandma. My father, King Johnathan, had teal hair just like me. I walked into the throne room. My cousins and relatives all stared at me. I was a little nervous, I didn't know what to expect from using this wand. I hope it looks cool when I get it. I always was afraid that my wand wouldn't look the way that I wanted to be honest. I also was afraid that I wouldn't live up to the 24 queens before me. I was determined though, because I have a wand now, how hard can it be being a queen with a magical wand?

I walked up to my mother and father and curtsied. I spoke,"Hey, Mom. I'm uh...ready for my wand." My mother smiled at me and spoke,"Here you go dearest, but a word before you take it. This wand has great power, and such power must be protected and used wisely...lest bad things will happen. Do you understand, Thea?" I replied,"I very much do Mother." My mother then handed me the wand and suddenly it changed from a bow and arrow to a long blue-green trident. My eyes widened. I could feel the life force of the ocean swirling inside of me. The wand was a little longer than my arm. My cheekmarks, which were shaped like raindrops, glowed faintly as I held my wand. My mother then spoke,"Let it be known to all, that my daughter, Princess Thea Butterfly, has successfully obtained the royal wand!" The crowd cheered. Everyone then danced and a great feast was brought out. I had snuck out of the castle for a little bit to experiment with my wand.

I had an urge to go to the sea. So I walked to the seashore and held my wand firmly in my grasp. I then felt a vibration from my wand. I was confused, and tried to figure out why it was vibrating so. I then realized as I walked away from the sea, it would stop vibrating. Suddenly, words materialized in my head and I spoke them out loud,"Waves of the seas coming onto the shore, let no obstacle hinder you. Rise and fall freely with the tides, under the light of the moon!" Suddenly, the waves became a bit bigger and the water came up farther up the shore than before. My bare feet were completely submerged in water, even though I was well up on the shore. I looked at my wand in awe. Did...did I JUST make a spell?! How did I do that?! I was shocked, but also really excited! I had to go tell Mom! I then ran back to the castle with my wand in my hand.

My mother was talking to some people. I rushed into the ballroom. I then spoke,"Mother! You won't believe what just happened!" My mother then looked at me concerned,"What happened?! Are you alright, Thea?" I then spoked excitedly," I am more than ok! I am great! I just made a spell, Mom!" My mother then looked at me and smiled. She then spoke,"That soon? *sniff* You are growing up so fast, sweetie. I am so proud of you." She then gave me a big hug and spoke again,"You are going to make a wonderful queen one day, my little Thea." I smiled and spoke,"Thank you so much, Mom. I was so worried I was gonna not have an easy time adapting to using this wand. But then that happened, so I guess I was overreacting a bit, haha." My mother then chuckled and spoke,"I disagree. Preparation is a good quality for a queen to have. It aids you in taking care of the kingdom. I should know. I am the Queen after all." I smiled and then looked over at the food banquet before us. I spoke,"Did the chefs make any Heaven Pies?" My mother smiled and spoke,"Of course! Matthew just made a new batch, just for you." I giggled and spoke excitedly,"Ok,thanks Mom!" I then walked to the banquet table and grabbed about 4 of the Heaven pies.

I then snuck out of the ballroom again and went to my room for a bit. I grabbed the book of Spells, that my mother had given to me and started to skim through it. I had found Mom's chapter. I saw all the cool spells my great grandmas had made, so I figured I would attempt to do some magic with my wand. I saw a spell by my grandma, Queen Asteria which was named the 'Boost Self-Esteem Spell'. I saw the movements to do the spell and tried to do all of the moves correctly. I then said the magic words,"Sadness Begone! Ward off Agony! Let happiness and sunshine, to be delivered on to me!" My trident then glowed brightly and I then felt a rush of happiness course through me. I smiled brightly. "Wow! I can't believe that actually worked! That felt great!" I then heard an unfamiliar voice come from my book,"Well, of course it worked. You do have the wand, you know." I then gasped and spoke," Huh?! Who was that?" The book's pages then suddenly started to turn by itself and I then saw a blue skinned creature come from out of the book. I then backed away slowly and held my trident up. He then chuckled and spoke,"Haha, Thea, it's alright. I'm not here to hurt you." I then lowered my trident and spoke,"Who are you?" The little man then spoke,"I am Glossaryck, my princess. It is my sworn duty to help you in your journey in becoming a Queen of Mewni." I looked at him and then replied,"So...do you live in there?" Glossaryck then spoke,"Well, yes but actually no. I am a 'magical being' so I technically live inside the world of magic inside the book." I then spoke,"Wow, that is super cool! So, are you gonna be with me...like...forever?" Glossaryck then laughed and spoke,"Of course not! Only until you pass the book onto your 14 year old child." I then spoke," So...basically, forever." Glossaryck then spoke cheerfully,"Oh, don't look so glum, seashell. It's not as annoying as you may think. I bet that we are gonna have a lot of great times together. I like you. I think you are honestly, gonna be one of my favorites, seashell." I then spoke, incredulously,"Huh? What? I'm flattered but, you literally just met me Glossaryck. You don't even know me." Glossaryck then chuckled,"True, but I can sense things. Part of being a magical creature and all. Basically, I have an intuition that tells me things that I agree with and things that I don't. It tells me that you are someone I agree with. Let me tell you, some of your great great grandmothers drove me crazy!" I giggled and spoke,"I would love to talk more Glossy, but I'm getting a bit tired. That spell I did today kind of...made me tired. Why does that happen, actually?" Glossaryck explained,"You have magic inside of you. Specifically, as you may have noticed, your magic is tied to the sea. That means that you will probably be able to conjure your most powerful spells near the sea. However, when you use a lot of your magical power, it can drain you. So, your magic needs to recover." I then spoke,"How long will it take?" Glossaryck shurgged and spoke,"Depends. It could be days,weeks,...months." My eyes widened. He then continued,"There really is no way of telling to be honest. But getting some rest right now is a good idea." I yawned and spoke,"Alright. Good night, Glossy." Glossaryck then spoke,"Good night, Thea." I then put on my pink pajama dress and hopped into bed. I thought about all of the things that happened to me today and sighed happily. I then looked at my trident wand and closed my eyes. I then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Thea got up and yawned. Morning already? Ugh. She then got herself dressed and walked downstairs towards the dining room. Her mother and father were currently sitting at the table eating breakfast. Artemis noticed her and smiled,"Good morning Thea, how did you sleep?" Thea smiled at her as she sat down on one of the chairs,"I slept pretty well." Johnathan spoke,"That's good to hear, honey. How's it going with your new wand?" Thea's eyes lit up,"It's been amazing! I tried out some of grandma's spells, and then I tried out some of yours Mom! Also, you didn't tell me there was a little man that lived inside the book called Glossaryck." Artemis chuckled,"Oh, sorry! It has been awhile since I have put spells in there, but he is there to help you with your wand and training." Thea spoke,"Am I really gonna be with him until I have a baby?" Artemis chuckled,"That is the way of our tradition. Glossaryck is delightful company though, you'll get used to him dear." Thea smiled,"Alright." A chef then put a bunch of her favorite pastries on the table. Thea licked her lips, and grabbed a bunch. She was about to gobble them all down until her father spoke,"Thea, remember your manners, dear. A proper princess doesn't gobble down food like a monster." Thea then slowly chewed her food and spoke,"Sorry, Dad. I got a little excited there, haha." Artemis giggled,"Oh you remind me of your grandmother, she always loved her sweets." Thea's eyes widened,"Really? How much?" Artemis spoke,"She never turned down anopportunity to have an enormous amounts of sweets for any occasion. I remember for my 16 birthday, she made the chefs make me the biggest birthday cake that they could, chocolate and mewberry flavored. I was a bit annoyed at first, but then I appreciated it in the end because it had turned out to be the most delicious cakes that I had ever ate." Thea's eyes widened," How big was it?" Artemis then point up towards the chandelier,"As high as that chandelier." Thea stared up in awe,"Wow. I never knew Grandma did that! That must have been awesome!" Artemis smiled warmly at her,"Your grandmother was always full of surprises, that was what made her so wonderful. She did everything out of love for me and her kingdom." Thea frowned,"I wish we could see her more. Why didn't she come for my birthday?" Artemis sighed,"She tried sweetie. But, she had some things to deal with your grandfather and great aunt..." Thea sighed,"I understand, I just miss her so much." Artemis looked at Johnathan and they both smiled at each other,"...which is why she is coming here today to see us!" Thea's eyes widened in shock,"Oh my stars, what?! Mom... are you serious?" Artemis and Johnathan smiled warmly at her and nodded,"Your grandmother misses us all, and she did not want to miss your birthday, so she begged me to keep her visiting today a surprise from you." Johnathan laughed,"Luckily for you, your mother is terrible at keeping secrets." Artemis playfully admitted,"It's true." Thea smiled brightly,"When is she coming Mom?" Artemis checked the clock on the other side of the room,"She should be coming within the next hour...given that there is no interruptions on her journey." Johnathan beamed,"So, we must be all ready and presentable by then." He looked at Thea,"That means no pajamas on while in the court or throne room, young lady." Thea chuckled,"Alright, but it's just grandma, Dad." Johnathan spoke,"Even so, we must make a good impression at all times. You never know who you shall see or meet." Thea then got up out of her chair,"Can I be excused? I'm done eating and I need to freshen up before grandma gets here." Artemis nodded,"Of course sweetie."

Thea went upstairs to her room, unable to keep her excitement. She squealed in happiness. Glossaryck brushing his teeth popped his head out of one of the pages with a curious expression on his face,"Oh boy, what happened?" Thea spoke happily,"My grandma is coming to visit Glossaryck! I haven't seen her in 3 years! I'm so excited!" His eyes widened,"Wow, Asteria's coming? Forgot all about her. How's she doing kid?" Thea sighed,"I don't know all the details myself, but apparently she has been with my grandpa Michalis and great Aunt Lucy for all these years." Glossaryck spoke,"Well, I just hope she has a good excuse for leaving for all this time." Thea nodded," I'm sure she does. Grandma loves us all more than anything. She must have a good reason for leaving all of this time." Glossaryck sighed,"Don't get your hopes up kid, I was with her when she was a little older than you and she always did this sort of stuff to her parents and friends. She has a good heart, but not so great with keeping in touch, let me tell you." Thea sighed,"Well that's not the grandma Astra I know. My grandma is the sweetest and kindest lady who always remembers my favorite flavors of sweets and tells me stories about mystical lands." Glossaryck sighed and smiled,"Well, I'm happy that she still keeps in contact with you and your mother. It's good to see her finally do some family events for once." Thea was currently picking out some dresses but was torn between a pink dress and a dark blue one. She put the pink one on and looked at Glossaryck,"Hey, Glossaryck? Do you mind er...helping me out a bit with a decision?" Glossaryck spoke,"Well...if it involves helping you put on actual clothing then no. I do not invade the privacy of a princess and future queen." Thea blushed in embarrassment and spoke,"Not that! I just need an opinion. Which dress is better?" Glossaryck spoke,"Oooh...I see. My bad." He narrowed his eyes and looked at her dress for a bit and then spoke,"Go with the pink one." Thea nodded,"Alright, thanks Glossaryck!" She then put her hair up into a ponytail and put her favorite pink shoes on,"Ok, Glossaryck, I'm gonna go downstairs, I'll see you later." He then yawned and spoke,"Sounds good. I'm gonna take a nap. Open the book if you need me." Thea nodded, took her wand, and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Thea walked down the stairs quickly. She went to the throne room where she saw her mother and father sitting on their seats currently talking to some guards. She went to sit on her seat. Thea whispered to her father,"Is she here yet?" Johnathan wa sabout to answer her when all of a sudden the door to the throne room opened slowly and an elderly woman with light green hair tied in an elegant bun and a light orange dress walked into the throne room. Thea's eyes lit up as she shouted,"Grandmama!" She then ran up to her and gave her a big hug. She smiled,"I missed you so much, grandma Astra!" Asteria laughed happily and spoke,"Oh my little Fae, I missed you too! I'm so sorry I didn't make it to your birthday yesterday, me, your grandpa and Aunt Lucy felt absolutely terrible not being there for your wand ceremony." Thea smiled,"It's ok. I'm just so happy that you are here now." Asteria chuckled,"Me too. Although, I didn't come alone, you know." Thea's eyes widened,"Wait does that mean.." An elderly man's voice then spoke,"Is that our little Fae, Astra?" Thea's eyes lit up as she ran towards him and hugged him,"Grandpa! I didn't know you were coming too!" A woman's voice chimed in,"Of course we came! We weren't letting your grandmother get all of the attention, haha." Thea smiled,"Aunt Lucy! I'm so galf you guys are here!" Lucy smiled warmly at her,"We are too, Fae. I tell you we were THIS close to coming to your ceremony yesterday, but then the Lucitors needed to see us and obviously your parents couldn't go, so we as the second in line royals needed to do all of that icky boring work." Thea spoke,"Sounds terrible. Will I have to do that stuff when I get older?" Lucy sighed,"Eventually, but you get used to it after a while." Artemis spoke to Asteria,"Hello Mother. I'm so glad you were able to come see Thea. She has been wanting to see you for so long." Asteria smiled warmly,"I didn't come here JUST to see Thea, you know. Just because you are queen now doesn't mean I don't love you any less, sweetie." Artemis chuckled,"I know, I know." Asteria hugged her tightly,"And how are you Johnathan? Doing well I hope?" Johnathan nodded. Asteria smiled," That's good to hear. I was worried you two would have been so stressed with all of these diplomatic meetings when I came but I am pleasantly surprised. I do hope you keep it that way, for Thea and your people." Artemis smiled,"We try our hardest, Mother."

Thea walked up to Asteria and spoke,"Hey grandma, do you want to see my wand?" Asteria spoke,"Of course!" She then pulled out her trident. Asteria spoke,"It is absolutely beautiful, Fae. It certainly suits you." Lucy spoke,"Wow, kind of reminds me of Mom's wand, don't you think Asteria?" Asteria nodded,"Oh yes, it truly does." Thea looked at her confused,"What was great grandma's wand?" Asteria spoke,"It was shaped as a harp. She had the most beautiful voice. Whenever she strummed, magic would flow through her. She would sing to everyone in the kingdom at festivals. She would also sing to me and your aunt when we had trouble falling asleep sometimes." Thea spoke,"Aww, that's so sweet. I bet she was the best mother ever, right?" Asteria spoke,"For the most part, although there was that one time where she was giving me the wand at my wand ceremony and she dropped it on the floor haha." Lucy chimed in,"Oh yea, that was a doozy. I remember it like it was yesterday, haha. Me and Dad were sitting there waiting for Ma in the throne room and all of sudden we hear a clanking noise and there's Ma, standing there awkwardly, picking up her harp from the floor haha. She was soo embarrassed. But in the end we all laughed it off and big sis, got her wand without it being dropped on the floor again." Thea chuckled. Artemis smiled,"Now I know where you get it from, Mother." Asteria's eyes widened,"Me? No! I am not as klutzy as Mom." Lucy laughed,"Are you kidding, Sis? Why just as we were leaving the house today, you tripped on nothing but your own two feet!" Asteria glared at her,"It. Was. A. Pebble! I swear to the stars it was! Those little things always get in my way wherever I go!" Lucy rolled her eyes,"Whatever you say, big sis. Even though you won't ever admit it, I still love you, Sunburn." Artemis looked at them, bickering and smiled. Those two haven't changed a bit ever since she was a princess. She spoke,"Mother why don't you, Aunt Lucy, and Father get yourselves situated. It is almost time for dinner and I know you all must be famished and exhausted." Asteria smiled,"You're absolutely right, thank you dearest. You are so hospitable. I'm so proud of you. See, Lucy? There are some good traits I passed down." Lucy smiled,"You certainly did, sis." Artemis smiled,"Thank you Mother, I try."

They all then went to sit down in the dining room chairs. Artemis sat next to Johnathan. Thea sat between Artemis and Asteria. Lucy and Michalis sat by Asteria. Asteria then spoke,"So, Thea, anything exciting going on in your life?" Thea spoke,"Well, aside from getting the book and my wand not a lot. I have been making a bunch of spells though!" Asteria's eyes widened,"Spells? Already? But you just got the wand yesterday." Lucy spoke,"I haven't heard of anything like that since...well ever." Thea had a worried look on her face,"Is...is it bad Aunt Lucy?" Lucy spoke,"Bad? Absolutely not! Quite the opposite actually." Asteria chimed in," It means you have a very rare talent, Fae. You are a very powerful Queen, which will help you if you ever need strong spells in the future." Thea looked at her wand in awe,"Wow...so is that why my wand vibrates everytime I go near the sea?" Lucy spoke,"Wait...it vibrates? Holy corn. Asteria did anything like that happen to you?" She shook her head,"No. It is clear now though that you have a truly tremendous talent, Thea. Use it wisely. I will tell you what your great grandmother told me when I obtained my wand,'The more power that you have, the more you must learn to control. Like notes in a song, you must keep harmony with your strength and your wand in order to keep the balance.'" Thea nodded," I will try my hardest, Grandmama. I am gonna use my powers only for helping people and I will never attack anyone with it." Artemis chimed in,"Well...sometimes you will need to attack with it, dear." Thea shook her head,"I will avoid that as much as possible, I don't wanna hurt people." Artemis nodded,"An honorable creed, but nevertheless a very hard one to be faithful with." Thea sighed,"I know. I'm still going to try, though." Artemis nodded,"I know you will...you are my daughter after all."

The chefs then brought out the dinner food and everyone started to eat.


	4. 4

After dessert, everyone had gone to their bedrooms.Thea was sitting in her bed in her pajamas. She had the Book of Spells open in front of her. She had soo many things that she wanted to write. Her wand laid besides her. She stared at it for a while. She then grabbed a quill and started writing.

"_Day 1 of the Era of Seashells and Sweets_

_Dear future princess or queen reading this, Today was absolutely wonderful! My grandma Astra, Aunt Lucy, and Grandpa Michalis came to visit me for my birthday. I was so excited! Especially since I haven't seen her for 3 years. I missed her terribly. Her and my aunt and grandpa are staying over for about a month, because they came from so far away. Apparently Grandma also has to help mom with some grown up 'Queen' stuff as well so that means more grandma time!"_

Thea looked at a picture of her grandma and her together eating cookies when she was 11 and smiled. She then got some glue and sticked it into the book. She then wrote on the picture,"_Me and grandmama eating seashell cookies! Yum!" _Thea thought for awhile and spoke,"Hey Glossaryck, what else should I put in here?" Glossaryck appeared out of the pages in his pajamas,"Anything you want." Thea sighed,"Yea, but that's the thing. I don't know what I want to put in there. I feel like it is not enough." Glossaryck then spoke,"Then don't put anything in there. It's really all up to you. What do you want the others to know." Thea sat up and stared at her wand. She then started to write in the book again.

_I also made my first spell today! I call it 'The Flooding Spell'. _

_So funny story, I did this spell by accident actually, at first. But, after some time thinking about it, I was able to recreate what I did so that I can tell you all about it!_

_USES:_

_Ok, so basically use this spell when you want to literally flood something with water...I mean it. This spell will totally drown something in water completely so make sure you are ready to get or to get something __wet, haha._

_WARNINGS:_

_Please do not extend your left arm while perform the steps to this spell. Apparently it makes a drought happen instead of a flood, so...don't do that, unless you want everything to dry up_

_I think that's it for this one...so not_ _incredibly dangerous._

_STEPS:_

_1\. Step forward with your right foot and raise your right arm._

_2\. Say these words,"Seas and rivers, Tides and rain, all of your waters I shall gain!"_

_3\. Spin around 2 times._

_If you did this spell right there should be a high amount of water pouring out of your wand towards wherever you choose. I hope this spell is useful to someone in the future_.

Thea smiled confidently,"I actually did it Glossaryck. I wrote in my first spell!" Glossaryck's eyes widened,"Well, you certainly are faster than most of your ancestors. Even your grandmother didn't start writing her first spells til she was almost 16." Thea raised an eyebrow,"Really? But she has so many spells in here, I mean her chapter is literally 11 freaking pages!" Glossaryck spoke,"Yes, but that was in combination of her spells made much later in life. She was hardly as advanced as you at this age." Thea spoke,"I guess. I just feel like I should be doing more than I am with everything." She sighed and layed face up on her bed. Glossaryck spoke,"You'll have plenty of time to record everything down, kiddo. Don't rush it. Just let it come to you. When the magic wants to come out, it will. You must be patient. When it is time to make a spell, you and your wand will know. Think of the wand as an extension of yourself, your soul even. It represents the magic that flows throw you. When the wand has power, so do you. That's when you will know." Thea spoke,"Alright. I think I get that..I just hate waiting...I always feel like I have to take the first step towards getting better and living up to the legacy...but I never let things just happen I suppose." Glossaryck spoke,"Don't think about it too much, kid. Trust me. Nothing good ever happens when you overthink like your mother." Thea raised an eyebrow,"How bad was mom?" Glossaryck chuckled,"Oh, she was a handful. Every night it was something. How people would think her hair looked at a party, whether she was going to be a good queen, where she last put her wand...it was entertaining sometimes." Thea spoke,"Mom always seems so calm all of the time...I would have never thought she was like that." Glossaryck sighed,"That's because she hides it. She even hid it from me sometimes. Point is, I highly suggest you don't hide things like that. It is better to talk about things you worry about, then to hide it." Thea spoke,"Even if it makes me look weak, or overwhelmed, or even unstable?" Glossaryck nodded. Thea spoke,"But...that's really hard." Glossaryck spoke,"It will come to you in time. You will learn as you go." He spoke again,"Speaking of which, it is getting late kiddo and I need my beauty sleep." Thea chuckled,"I understand. Good night, Glossaryck." He smiled and went inside the book.

Thea then put the book on the floor and laid in her blankets on her bed, thinking about what Glossaryck had said. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
